Hidden talents
by WickedXLove
Summary: Haruhi has some amazing dance talent, but no one knew she did. Then she accidentally starts working for a certain somebody. Story also known as "Secret Cinderella"  Will change A LOT! I just randomly started this and I am just going with the flow.


_**Hey ya'll! Funny Munchies here! Ya'll can just call me Bri bri tho ;) I just LOVE this song called "Cinderella" by Steven Curtis Chapman. I couldn't stop listening to it! Then I thought. OMG! This would make a sweet story! So here it is! Hope ya'll enjoy!**_

Haruhi's POV

_Finally,_ I thought. _Club is over._ I wanted to relieve some stress. I wanted to go to my safe haven, the abandoned Dance studio on the second floor. I've never seen anyone go in it, and I'm glad. I remember when I started dancing.

_I started dancing when I was two. I stopped going to classes when I was six. That was when times started to get hard, when mom died in other words. Whenever I had time, I wouldput on my tights and my baby blue leotard, grab our small little stereo, put in my favorite song,"Cinderella" by Steven Chapman, run down to a dance school that let me dance in there old room, close my eyes, push play, and dance to my heart's content. _

**She bends and she sways **

**To whatever song plays**

**Without a care in the world**

**And I'm sitting here wearing**

**The weight of the world on my shoulders**

**It's been a long day**

**And there's still work to do**

**She's pulling at me saying, "Dad I need you**

**There's a ball at the castle and I've been invited**

**And I need to practice my dancing**

**Oh, please, Daddy, please?"**

_I was spinning, kicking, bending, swaying, jumping, all that was capable of my little six-year-old body. The girl in the beginning was just like me. I asked my dad the same thing and then I push play on the radio and this song came on. It was ALMOST creepy. I got lost in the music. I didn't realize the school director came in with his students._

**So I dance with Cinderella**

**While she is there in my arms**

'**Cause I know something the prince never knew**

**Oh, I dance with Cinderella**

**I don't want to even miss one song**

'**Cause all to soon the clock will strike midnight**

**And she'll be gone…**

**She says he's a nice guy and I'd be impressed**

**She wants to know if I approve of the dress**

**She says, "Dad, the prom is just one week away**

**And I need to practice my dancing**

**Oh, please, Daddy, please?"**

_I did a __Grand jeté__and all the children gasped. I don't blame them. One of the teacher came in and gaped at me while I was doing a__ Grand jeté and said I hand magnificent height that rivaled an adult and my legs were perfectly straight to make it look like I was doing to splits in mid air. My legs might be small but they had a lot of power and I glided across the room easily. The dance teacher that saw me called it "Graceful and beautiful beyond words. It took my breath away."__ The kids that came in were the Preschool class. _

**So I dance with Cinderella**

**While she is there in my arms**

'**Cause I know something the prince never knew**

**Oh, I dance with Cinderella**

**I don't want to even miss one song**

'**Cause all to soon the clock will strike midnight**

**And she'll be gone…**

**She will be gone**

_I don't mean to brag, but it looked like I was defying gravity. I got lost in the music and just let the music tell me what steps I should take. The little kids were mesmerized._

**Well, she came home with a ring on her hand**

**Just glowing and telling us all they had planned**

**She says, "Dad, the wedding's still six months away**

**But I need to practice my dancing**

**Oh, please, Daddy, please?"**

**So I dance with Cinderella**

**While she is here in my arms**

'**Cause I know something the prince never knew**

**Oh, I dance with Cinderella**

**I don't even want to miss one song**

'**Cause all too son the clock while strike midnight**

**And she'll be gone**

_I finished with my back leg behind me perfectly straight and my arms above my head and back while looking at the ceiling. I heard claps and I looked towards the wall of mirrors. All the kids were standing up and clapping with smiles lighting up their faces. I did a curtsey while blushing furiously. One of the kids came up to me and asked._

"_How old are you, __onē-san__?"_

"_I am six years old,__ imōto-san," I replied._

_**Hope ya'll liked it! Don't worry. There are more to come. I really like this story.**_

_onē-san- older sister in japenese_

_imōto-san- little sister in japenese_

_Grand jeté- go to this link and it will help:_ _.org/wiki/Glossary_of_ballet#P_


End file.
